


Unholy Knights

by emo98660



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo98660/pseuds/emo98660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of people accidentally find a way to go into other AU's as their other selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm Ray an the chapters will be coming out soon. im making this story with my friend.

CHARACTER BIO

Andrew Smith

Born: 10/22/1989

Age: 27

Characteristics: long shaggy brownish blonde hair, purple eyes, wears oil and grease covered jeans, Blue shirt with DC logo, purple ragdy converse, carries around ponytails on his wrist, and wears a marines necklace on him at all times.

Weapon: Rifle, Pistol, and a Machete.

Ray Schoe

Born: 12/21/1991

Age: 24

Characteristics: Brown curly hair in a pony tail, one ice blue eye and emerald green eye, Wears a button up shirt, an Air Force long coat, classic old pants, non matching socks, high star converse, and a green glass heart necklace.

Weapon: Scythe and Unknown Powers.

Casey Watson

Born: 3/15/1993

Age: 22

Characteristics: Blue wavy long wavy hair, has a scar on her cheek to her mouth, wears band t-shirts from too close to touch, black skinny jeans, and black low converse.

Weapon: A Semi Automatic.

Jethro James

Born: 6/7/1990

Age: 26

Characteristics: Blonde hair short shaved on the sides, greenish blue eyes, wears black button up shirts with no sleeves, black skinny jeans, and black high tops with cus words.

Weapon: A metal Bat.

Jason Kyle

Born: 2/2/1991

Age: 24

Characteristics: Shortish black hair, sea blue eyes, wears a five finger death punch coat, batman shirts, black jeans, and blue converse.

Weapon:Stun Gun

Sebastian Artome (Arty)

Born: 12/5/1990

Age: 26

Characteristics: Blonde buzz cut hair, one midnight blue eye and the other is a glass eye, has a scar going down the center of his forehead to his neck, wears a ford racing t-shirt, camo cargo pants, and ken block DC shoes.

Weapon: Hatchet and a Pistol

Helen Gene

Born: 3/26/1991

Age: 24

Characteristic: long purple hair shaved on one side, bright sky blue eyes, wears a Patd! tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and White high tops.

Weapon: none


End file.
